


Under the mistletoe

by Amandjnx



Series: CarolNat One Shots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers is a Smartass, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), The goddamn 5 years gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx
Summary: I wrote this based on this tweet https://twitter.com/616BLACKHILL/status/1342613371162603525?s=19 the same as Roxmanoff who did a great job at it.I found the time to write it so there it is, a bit late for Christmas but I know people need a bit of soft carolnat in their life.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: CarolNat One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669012
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxmanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxmanoff/gifts).



> I wrote this based on this tweet https://twitter.com/616BLACKHILL/status/1342613371162603525?s=19 the same as Roxmanoff who did a great job at it.
> 
> I found the time to write it so there it is, a bit late for Christmas but I know people need a bit of soft carolnat in their life.

Bruce Banner, no answer.

James Rhodes, no answer.

Steve Rogers, straight to voice mail.

Clint Barton, “You have reached a disconnected number.”

Even Carol, who usually was the one always answering to Natasha, didn’t pick up.

Passing over the numbers of Sam and Wanda, Natasha had to take a minute to breathe, it was hard to think about them, everyday she would see something that would remind her of the friends she lost. The worst was seeing an old S.H.I.E.L.D Whatsapp group with Maria and Nick in it, she almost sent a text anyway. No one had used it for years, the last text being a birthday wishing form Maria to Natasha back in 2016 after Germany, the redhead was in Russia at this time.

The only joy that had been brought to her this Christmas morning was the video Tony sent to her of himself, Pepper and his one year old daughter Morgan. They all had awful Christmas jumpers and Morgan had her head covered with a matching beanie, that Natasha would have found disgusting if it wasn't that cute. She missed them, and told them in the text she sent them to wish them a merry Christmas, she also asked if they received her presents, various kinds of tea for the couple and an otter shaped stuffed animal for Morgan.

After another absence of answer – from Thor this time – and a long sigh, Natasha tossed her phone on her desk and went back to the report she hadn’t finish the evening before. For once, she didn’t work until late in the night, she used Christmas as an excuse to make herself a decent meal, with vegetables, fruits and meat, and went to bed before midnight, even thought she didn’t fall asleep before the change of day.

Her report done, she hopelessly checked her phone, its emptiness feeling like a stab in the heart. She knew things changed, they were harder now, they had a lot of work for those who still fought by her side, but a simple text didn’t take long, if she could do it why couldn’t they?

Frustration took the best of her when she clenched her fist and crumpled some papers about a theft of jewellery in Washington. God, she missed the capital, when she lived there, she didn’t know who was the “Mad Titan”, she had no idea of what was coming and some times she envied her past ignorant self.

But these events brought her one single good thing, Carol Danvers, who turned out to be an amazing friend when she took the time to discover what was behind the superhero figure. Carol was Natasha’s emotional support since it all happened, she was available for her to talk whenever she’d want, despite the fact that she was very busy in space, she never missed a meeting for work and always stayed a bit longer to make sure the redhead was fine. She did what Clint used to do, but now that he was away, somewhere, Carol was his replacement, his upgrade even.

Natasha spent the whole day working, reading files and reports, choosing which cases they could work on and which ones were for the local police.

She finished her day early again and, after a long debate with herself, decided to call her friends one more time, in case they were not awake when she did a few an hours ago.

Bruce Banner, no answer. She sighed.

James Rhodes, no answer. He is probably too occupied celebrating with Tony, it was okay, but she gritted her teeth.

Steve Rogers, straight to voicemail. _What the fuck is he doing?_ She thought and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Clint Barton, “You have reached a disconnected number.” More tears streamed off the corner of her eyes as she took her head in her hands.

The last one on the list was Carol, she had no more hope but dialled the number anyway. After one ringtone, Natasha turned on the speaker-phone and tossed her phone on her desk as she slouched in her chair, her feet joining the phone on the desk. Three more ringtone and she could swear she heard the nineties song that was Carol’s ringtone from afar in another room of the compound.

Another one and this time she did hear it, she was sure of it. Raising her chin, she looked at the entry of the living room/her office and saw Carol standing on the doorway, “Sorry I didn’t pick up earlier, I was at light speed on my way here, if I had stopped I wouldn’t have made it today.”

Natasha had her eyes wide in disbelief, Carol was there, in the flesh, on the other side of her office. Natasha didn’t know how, but she made her way to Carol in probably her fastest run ever and hugged her tight the moment she was at reach.

Carol instantly wrapped her arms around Natasha’s body and started rocking them. The warmth of Carol’s body and her gentle strokes onto the smaller woman’s back soothed her and a thin smile appeared on her lips as she tucked her face in the hollow of Carol’s neck. At a sudden movement from the blonde, Natasha’s whined, thinking she was pulling out of the hug, but she kissed her temple before holding her tighter.

“Hey, look,” Carol smirked as she took a short step back, keeping her hands on Natasha’s waist, and pointed at the door frame above her.

Natasha followed her finger and her sight found on a branch of mistletoe, “Uh- this wasn’t there before...” she said as she looked back at Carol with a raised brow.

“Weird… but you know the tradition, right?”

Natasha hated how proud of herself Carol was, but she had to admit that it came to her mind more than once before to kiss her. After a roll of her eyes, she locked her gaze on Carol’s lips and she knew there was no way to get out, “Yeah...” she eventually whispered and let Carol do the first move.

After a quick smile, Carol leaned in, the tip of her nose brushing Natasha’s before she pressed her lips on hers. It was just a peck, but then she raised her hand up, slipped a strand of red and blonde hair behind Natasha’s ear and kissed her again. She kept it chaste, searched for Natasha’s consent with her eyes every few seconds and she gave her every times, leaning back in to capture her lips herself.

After a minute, they pulled away, Natasha mindlessly pressing her forehead against Carol’s, “May I take you to your room?” the blonde demanded as she ran her thumb up and down Natasha’s cheek, which make it really hard for her to think straight.

“We can’t,” she murmured and paused, “we can’t kiss if we are not under the mistletoe,” she added with a smirk, which earned her a gentle nudge and a giggle.

“I’m okay to stand there for the rest of my life then.”

Natasha didn’t know how seriously she must take this declaration but she didn’t really care at the moment, she needed to feel good and Carol was making her feel even better than that. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck and kissed her, the blonde’s tongue quickly asking for access to her mouth this time. After a few more teases, Natasha pulled away, feeling that the situation was getting out of her control and she could not let that happen in the middle of the compound.

She looked up at the mistletoe as she thought and the best proposition came to her, “Or I could tape this on top of your head, that way we can go to my room.”

Carol shrugged, “Whatever you want.”

Natasha chuckled, “Let’s just go.”

“Wait!” Carol exclaimed as she grabbed her hand and pulled her into a loving kiss, “Merry Christmas Natasha.”


End file.
